Broken heart,broken dream,broken life
by SnowWolf33
Summary: Sequel to 'True love comes in many packages' After 10 years Dr.Eggman has planned his revenge and now he's ready to strike.Emilie must chose between three creatures she loves the most. how will this end? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Note: Hey Guys am back with a sequel for 'True love comes in many packages' Hope you like this one too it's kind of sad though. I own none of the characters besides Emilie and her two sons Sammie and Milow.

It was a peaceful morning at Sonic's house. Ten years had passed. Shadow and Emilie were sitting on the couch the TV was turned on but neither of the two was watching it. Shadow was watching his oldest son attempt to playfully take down an unsuspecting echidna who was over for a two month visit. Emilie was watching her youngest son crawl around breaking anything within his reach. Emilie after watching her youngest son who was an identical miniature copy of Shadow break a random paint pot lying around. The distressed girl turned to Shadow yanking his ear to get his attention.

"Shadow i think i may have given birth to a little devil." She said as she pointed at the now paint covered baby crawling around.

"It's not my fault." Shadow responded coolly causing Emilie to yank his ear again.

"Yes it is Shadow! He's a devil just like his father! He bit my boob for crying out loud just like you did that time!" The angered human yelled at her lover. Shadow shuddered reminded about the time he had bit her boob out of spite. The angered girl had yanked out half his fur and wouldn't talk to him for a whole week.

"Calm down Emilie." Shadow said pinning the girl to the cough before she could yank his ear off. Shadow felt a sudden stinging pain on his head and he grabbed the spot where his youngest son Milow had thrown a piece of the broken paint can. The little mischievous hedgehog brat was sitting next to the paint mess laughing. Emilie grinned.

"See what i mean Shadow." She teased probably trodding on one of Shadows nerves. The red and black hedgehog got up and walked over in the direction of his permanent residence in Sonic's guest room. Emilie went over to Milow and scooped the troublesome hedgehog into her arms looking over to where her best friend was being jumped on by a ten year old Sammie.

"Uncle Knuckles isn't very fun." Emilie smiled when she heard her oldest say that.

"Sammie leave your uncle alone." Emilie scolded. Sammie immediately got off Knuckles allowing the echidna to get up. Sammie pouted as he followed the echidna to where his mom was.

"I owe you one Emilie." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry about it Knuckles." She said nudging her best friend. There was a sudden horrible cry of pain coming from the being next to her as the mischievous hedgehog brat in her arms pulled several tufts of fur from the echidna's arm.

"Just like his father isn't he." She sighed softly. Putting the child in his play pen.

"A little too much like his father." Knuckles grumbled as he rubbed the small bald spot on his arm where Milow had painfully torn his fur off.

"Any idea of what where going to do today?" She asked her best friend as Shadow decided to make himself a cup of coffee. Knuckles watched the black and red hedgehog fearfully as he passed by.

"No idea…asks Sonic when he comes back." Knuckles said sitting down on the couch. Half the morning passed before Sonic returned. Once the blue hedgehog entered his house he let out a scream once he spotted the pain mess on his floor turning to the two beings sitting on the couch.

"Why is there paint on my floor?" Sonic asked. Shadow turned to his blue counterpart.

"Milow decided to play with the paint can you dip stick. You know how destructive he is." Shadow said before turning back to what he was doing. Sonic sighed and cleaned up the mess before it stained the floor even more.

"Sonic are we doing anything today." Emilie asked the blue hedgehog.

"Not really Emilie at least not with that devil you call your son." Sonic said and was rewards by a very hard smack on the head by one of Milow's toys.

"Owww! What the hell was that for?" Sonic asked the laughing child.

"That wasn't the child Sonic." Knuckles said. Sonic turned around saw Shadow.

"Oh." Everyone laughed. The afternoon passed quickly soon turning into night. One by one the unsuspecting creatures went to bed unaware of the danger that lurked outside Sonic's home. had returned for revenge.

End of Chapter One of the sequel. What did you guys think? What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Note: Here's chapter Two! You might want to bring some tissues with you. This chapter made me cry when I thought about it so. I own none of the characters except for Emilie and her two sons Sammie and Milow.

It was about midnight when decided to set his plan into motion. Shadow and Emilie lay sleeping peacefully on their bed, Emilie as usual was using Shadow's chest as a pillow. Suddenly a mechanical arm shot through the wall of the guest room grabbing all of it's unsuspecting occupants even the children. Emilie let off one loud scream that surely woke the whole house up before she lost her consciousness by an unknown attack. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were immediately woken by the girl's scream and ran over to the source being too late to do anything to help them at that moment, they just had to follow Eggman's robotic ship.

Back on the ship about 20 minutes after they had been kidnapped Emilie woke up finding herself tied to a pole. She blinked her eyes open and looked about blearily. She spotted several feet in front of her three most loved beings tied to some sort of machine. Emilie inspected the machine with her eyes and much to her horror she spotted three rather big blades not too far above the trio, it seemed that the blades were attached to yet three more mechanical arms. Her eyes met that of her concerned lover.

"I see you're awake." A voice emanating from a cockpit on top of what she figured out was a torturing machine. Emilie clenched her fists in her restraints she knew that voice.

"What do you want form us?" She yelled angered that someone would try to harm her family.

"It is simple girl…you must chose one of these three to save and the other two die." said laughing evilly.

"Wha…Why?!" She demanded looking fearfully towards her little family, several unnoticed tears slipped down her cheek. What kind of monster would make her choose between these three?

"That is none of your beeswax. You have one minute to chose." responded. Emilie felt that her heart was being torn into a million pieces. She bit her lip delicately how could she choose between the beings she loved the most. She thought carefully looking at each of the beings tied to the torturing machine not but several yards away. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something a good piece of the ship's wall behind her burst open. Sonic and Knuckles where quickly at her side.

"Take another step closer and they all die hedgehog." Dr. Eggman said angrily. As a cause of her friends bursting in to foil his plan the blades above the three beings dropped a few inches causing Emilie to scream in horror. Knuckles quickly untied Emilie and she dropped to the ground getting up she walked over to where her loved beings where being held. said nothing about it. Emilie dropped to her knees in front of them. Shadow watched her trying to get loose. Emilie covered her eyes with her hands, Knuckles was at her side in a flash placing his arms around her. The girl sobbed into her best friend's chest.

"Your time is up Emilie. You must choose." said. This made her cry harder but she lifted her head from the fur of her best friend's chest whispering something into the echidna's ear, who nodded slightly.

"S—Shadow." She said between sobs. immediately released the black and red hedgehog but not before dealing several deep cuts on the unsuspecting hedgehog. Emilie gasped in horror as she watched this.

"Traitor!" Knuckles shouted to Eggman as he watched the injured hedgehog being brutally dropped onto the ground. Knuckles set to attack the cockpit while Emilie went over to her youngest. It was already too late for Sammie. But she refused to look at the bloody mess. She yanked Milow out of his bonds dropping to the ground crying. The blade above where Milow was moved forward and down to kill the two. She paid no attention to this. She soon felt a familiar embrace raising her head and opening her eyes to see Shadow. He kissed her lips gently before her pulled back. She laid her head on the hedgehog's injured shoulder and pressed closer to him minding his wounds.

"I love you." She said to Shadow as she waited for the blade to strike.

End of chapter two! Now there's a cliffhanger for ya! What will happen to them? Will they die? Or will they be saved? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Note: Here's chapter three sorry for the wait i haven't been in the mood to type up this chapter. Anyway i own none of these characters except for Emilie.

Emilie couldn't believe that her life was going to end this way, but at least she took comfort that Shadow was by her side. She waited for the pain the blade would sure bring but it never came. She opened her eyes almost fearful to do it incase she saw something she wouldn't like, but once she curiously opened her eyes she almost gasped in relief as she squirmed in Shadow's arms. Knuckles was standing in front of the little family holding the blade up with all his might to keep it from killing them until the where away from it. Knuckles turned his head to look at the frightened human.

"Go! Take Shadow and your son and get out of here! Tails is waiting in the Tornado." Knuckles shouted and she nodded to her best friend. She stiffly got up Shadow's arms still around her she urged the injured hedgehog to go faster. Just then out of nowhere she felt stinging pain in her side and she was yanked from the injured hedgehog's grasp with her child. She closed her eyes as this would surely be her end, but after several good gashes to her body from a source she didn't want to identify the hurting stopped she was almost too afraid too look but she opened her eyes. She was on the verge of passing out. Emilie saw that Shadow was standing protectively over her with a good punch he got rid of the robot that ha been hurting her.

Shadow turned to look at Emilie concern was written all over his face. He had obviously lost a lot of blood but this hadn't stopped him from protecting his lover. Shadow lifted her up into his arms as she curled protectively around her now injured child. After placing a kiss on Shadow's muzzle she passed out in her lover's arms without any warning.

Emilie felt like she was being torn apart by millions of daggers even in the sweet bliss of unconsciousness which she was slowly coming out of. Emilie couldn't take the darkness anymore and decided to open her eyes. At first everything was blurry so she had to blink a couple times to make her vision clearer. As she was trying to clear her vision of the blurriness she heard to very familiar voices who she knew belonged to Knuckles and Sonic. But she didn't her Shadow's at all. She knew that Shadow had been hurt but wouldn't he be complaining as loud as ever if he was indeed sharing a room with her. She forced her vision to clear and slowly her vision cleared the first thing she saw was the worried but slightly relieved expression on her best friends face. Sonic popped up into her vision a matching expression to that of Knuckles was also on his face. Emilie groaned and tried to shift but that pain she felt while she was just coming out of her unconsciousness stroke every part of her being.

"Easy Emilie." Knuckles said. Emilie sighed softly looking around the big hospital room she was now in. She noticed that there was two different annoying beeping noises in the room one came from the machine by her bed the other was fainter but Knuckles was in her way from looking fully to that side. She groaned groggily and looked at her best friend.

"Knuckles is there someone else in this room?" She asked puzzled. Knuckles and Sonic looked at each other silently and Emilie became worried. Sonic nodded slightly to Knuckles.

"Yes, Emilie. Shadow is the other occupant of this room." Knuckles's expression became grave. Emilie felt her heart sink.

"Is he okay?" Emilie asked in a small voice fearful of the answer to that simple question.

"No Emilie. He's in a critical state. No one knows if he's come through or not." Knuckles said as he stepped side ways to let her see the occupant of the other bed. Emilie gasped softly upon laying her eyes on the injured hedgehog. Knuckles moved back into place obstructing her view from her lover as he didn't want to cause his friend anymore pain. Emilie placed a hand over her eyes as several tears slipped from her eyes. Knuckles placed a hand on her arm but she slapped it away. The echidna was taken aback by this.

"Leave me alone. Both of you." She said her voice breaking. Sonic and Knuckles did as she said and walked out of the room although they where hesitant.

End of chapter Three! What happens next? Will Shadow die or will he survive! And what about Milow what happened to the little brat? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Note: Here's chapter four! I warn you all to bring some tissues and think of your happy place while reading this chapter. I own none of the characters except for Emilie.

Time inched by slowly almost driving a grieving human girl over the edge. She had learned that the son she tried to save had died too. As time passed slowly her wounds stopped aching as much as they had the day before. Emilie was more worried for Shadow's health than her own. The red and black hedgehog showed no sign of waking up although his heart was beating he was in a coma-like state of sorts. It was almost midday, Emilie sat sitting up on her bed staring out the window. Her gaze often traveled to the form of her lover on the other bed.

The girl sighed looking at the bandages on her arms before she took one look around the boring hospital room. Knuckles and Sonic were at the cafeteria getting some lunch. The room was silent except for the beeping of the machine next to the other bed. Emilie had begged the doctor to remove her from her machine since she was seemingly improving. In the silence of the room it became clear when Shadow's condition deteriorated. Emilie was swinging her legs from the edge of the bed when the soft beeping of the machine went dead her head shot up and her eyes widened.

"Shadow!" She shouted putting her feet on the floor and running over to the hedgehog's side.

"No." She whispered. "Shadow" She quickly pressed the button calling for the nurse. Tears slipped from her eyes landing on Shadow's fur, she placed her bandaged hand against his cheek.

"Don't leave me Shadow." She shut her eyes tears falling from her cheeks. She had already lost both of her sons she didn't want to loose Shadow too. She felt like her heart had been broken in half.

"Shadow!!" Her pained cry reverberated through the whole building. Down in the cafeteria Sonic's ears perked up catching the girl's cry.

"The sounded like Emilie." Sonic said as both males shot up and ran to the room. Back in the room nurses and doctors rushed pushing the crying girl away as they attempted to save the dying hedgehog. Just then Sonic and Knuckles entered the room. Knuckles caught the girl before she fell to the floor. Emilie pressed her face against her best friend's chest and sobbed as Knuckles moved outside of the room rubbing the girl's back soothingly. Sonic leaned against the wall watching the girl sadly.

After several endless and painful minutes the doctor came out into the hallway where the three where. Emilie didn't raise her head from her best friend's chest as she felt the doctor place a hand on her shoulder. But she had to when the doctor gave a shake to her shoulder she didn't notice the pain that brought. She finally raised her face from Knuckle's chest and looked at the doctor her face was tear stained.

"Is he…" She didn't continue her sentence because it was too painful for her to think that.

"He's stable…but we don't know if he'll make it through like this." The doctor said. "It'll take a miracle to keep him alive." Emilie didn't say anything but her eyes filled with tears. She stepped away from Knuckles and walked into the room shutting the door after the nurses left meaning she didn't want anyone in the room. Emilie made her way to Shadow's bed climbing onto the bed she rested her head on his chest letting more tears escape. She spent the whole day like this until by evening she was too exhausted and pained to keep crying. Slipping into a restless sleep, soon a horrifying dream came to her making her even more restless. She found herself trapped in that dream unable to wake up from the horrible scene.

With a small yelp she woke up her head shooting up and she was left breathless. Looking around the room slightly disoriented because of the dream. The room was dark she looked at a clock and it read that's it was about three in the morning. She sighed closing her eyes. Soon she felt a familiar touch on her check but she thought it was just a dream. But when the hand moved to wipe away a stray tear her eyes shot open. Her bandaged hand moved to rest on the one on her cheek.

"S..." She was quickly quieted due to the finger that was now placed over her lips.

"Shh...Don't talk." She looked over at Shadow's face his eyes where halfway opened and her heart stopped. She leaned closer to his face until she was just inches away.

"Shadow…please don't leave me." She whispered softly.

"I can't promise you that Emilie." The hedgehog responded.

"You have to fight it Shadow, please you are everything to me." She said her voice breaking. "Please fight it your are strong Shadow you can live. Try…do it for me." A rare smile creeped onto the hedgehog's lips.

"I'll try…but only for you…not for anyone else." He replied pecking her on the lips before his eyes closed again, yet again succumbing to unconsciousness having spent the little energy he had trying to comfort her.

-Sniffs- End of chapter four people. This chapter made me bawl like a baby I couldn't even see the screen. Anyway what will happen next? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Note: Here is chapter 5 and the last chapter of the sequel. I own none of the characters except for Emilie.

During the stay at the hospital Shadow's heart kept stopping several times but with the soft pleading from Emilie he didn't die. Shadow stayed in the hospital for two more weeks wile the doctor gave permission to Emilie for her to leave but she didn't move from Shadow's side. Today was Shadow's last day at the hospital recently he had shown signs of gaining strength. He had finally woken up from the coma –like state not but a week ago. Currently they were both sleeping peacefully. Shadow's heart had failed yet again not but three hours ago. Emilie's head lay on Shadow's chest her ear was right above his heart. This had become a habit for her so she could take immediate action if his heart stopped also she took comfort in hearing the steady beating of Shadow's heart.

She felt a much familiar touch on her back and her eyes opened slowly she was about to awaken it was about 6 in the morning. Emilie looked in Shadow's direction his eyes where also open and she smiled.

"Good morning." She said to him. He didn't answer her. She noticed that his expression changed into an ill tempered one.

"Too early for hellos Shadow?" She asked him as she placed one of her bandaged hands against his forehead. Shadow growled softly.

"Excuse me?" She said taking her hand from his forehead and placed it on the tuft of white fur on his chest.

"Go to hell." Shadow spat. Emilie blinked and smacked Shadow across the face mostly because she didn't like the way he said this. Shadow's growling went up a level.

"Shadow stop it!" She scolded the disoriented hedgehog she buried her face in Shadow's chest fur. Apparently Shadow had calmed down and began to rub her back.

"Today we get out of here Shadow." She said happily. "We get to go back to Sonic's house." Sonic's house had become a home to the both of them.

"Am glad I finally get to get out of this shit joint." Shadow mumbled.

"Shadow…" Emilie warned the black and red hedgehog. Shadow chuckled softly and ruffled her hair. She nuzzled his cheek. She seemed happy but inside she was still grieving. Shadow was the only one who knew this. The day inched by slowly until Shadow was finally given the permission to leave the hospital. They both left the hospital side by side. Emilie was wearing a black tank top with black jeans. The bandages that encased her upper body could be seen but she paid no heed to it anymore. They walked through the city hand in hand as they made their way toward Sonic's house. The gang was all busy today so no one could have picked them up early from the hospital. But Emilie's mind was elsewhere.

"Emilie?" Shadow asked as he touched her cheek. Emilie didn't respond to the touch and Shadow was forced to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Shadow pressed. Emilie shook her head slightly.

"Am alright Shadow." She said in a soft tone not looking at Shadow. Shadow pulled her into an alley pulling her against the wall.

"Shadow?" She asked in surprise. This wasn't normal behavior for him. He never used force with her. She was ultimately taken aback when he kissed her with such a passion it took her breath away. This went on for a couple minutes before Shadow pulled away to let her catch her breath. Emilie took Shadow's hand as they made their way to Sonic's house. When they got there, there was no one in the house but they let themselves inside anyway. Shadow curled up exhaustedly on the couch as Emilie went into the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. When that was done she sat down next to Shadow on the couch and turned on the TV sipping her hot chocolate as she watched a random program. She felt Shadow's arm snake around her waist and she smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder. All in all she had had a traumatic several weeks in which she had lost both her children and she had almost lost her lover but she didn't. She was happy even though inside it still pained her to think of the events that had transpired. She was sure that her friends and Shadow would help her forget what happened.

The End! Thank you all for reading this and I trust you'll be looking forward to my new fanfic 'Friendly Fights'


End file.
